The present invention relates to substituted pyrazole derivatives, to processes for their preparation and to their use as medicaments, in particular as medicaments for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders.
It is already known that 1-benzyl-3-(substituted heteroaryl)-fused pyrazole derivatives inhibit thromocyte aggregation (cf. EP 667 345 A1).
WO 98/16223 discloses the use of 1-benzyl-3-(substituted hetaryl)-fused pyrazole derivatives for the treatment of specific disorders of the cardiovascular system and the central nervous system.
WO 98/16507 discloses heterocyclylmethyl-substituted pyrazole derivatives and their use in the treatment of cardiovascular disorders.
WO 98/23619 likewise discloses substituted pyrazole derivatives for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders.